


A Nice Day In Early Summer

by Not_You



Series: A Gentleman of Negotiable Virtue [19]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Service Submission, beast of burden, not exactly pony play but not exactly not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone adjusts to freedom, and then Raven leaves, allowing Charles and Erik to be massive perverts together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Day In Early Summer

Erik wakes up the next morning and stares at the sunlight on the ceiling. He's a free man, and can't quite believe it. He can believe in the warm weight of Charles next to him, though, and props himself up on one elbow to study that serene face. Charles looks older when he sleeps, lines on his face deepening in grave repose. There's a little one between his eyebrows, carved there by frustration and pain, and Erik kisses it as if that will smooth the skin, smiling at the little noise Charles makes in response. He hops up and pads away to make breakfast, wrapping himself up in one of Charles's myriad dressing gowns.

Raven is sitting at the counter when he reaches the kitchen, and grins at him. "Mornin', Erik!"

He smiles back, and starts pulling ingredients out of the fridge. "You're up early."

"Nope, late. Whatcha makin'?"

He laughs, and walks her though it as he prepares latkes and more of those amazing chicken sausages he made the first time. By the time Charles rolls his way in, everything is cooked to perfection. Erik commends him on his perfect timing, and settles down to a serene and surreal breakfast. Another benefit of Charles's wealth is enough security to keep the media out. Erik doesn't want to give interviews or go on talk shows or become some kind of sex workers' rights figurehead. Especially since conditions at Hellfire have always been some of the best, despite the creature running the place.

Raven takes advantage of the calm to say her farewells and flit away again to god knows where. It's certainly quieter without her, but the slightest bit lonely, too.

"I know," Charles says another morning, sipping milky Earl Grey and answering Erik's thoughts the way he does. "I have to assume it's a bit like being an empty-nester."

"'I feel like I've just given birth to my own baby girl… only she's a big, giant girl, who smokes and says 'shit' a lot,'" Erik coos, and Charles almost chokes on his tea.

"I can't believe you've even seen that movie."

"I fucking love that movie," Erik says, deadly serious, and Charles laughs until he cries.

Erik has always assumed that he wouldn't mind being a kept man, and that he'd welcome the opportunity to do nothing but eat, work out, peck away at his manifesto and his metal sculptures, and fuck one person he actually likes, but he turns out to be wrong. He loves Charles enough that it takes a while, though. After all, there are the lifts to repair (Charles has been putting up with some jolting and delays, and he does not have to) and some pipes to replace and the roses in the honest-to-god conservatory need tending as well, to say nothing of keeping Charles sleek and smug and well-fucked, which is Erik's most important job. He scrubs soil off of his hands, swathed in the scent of roses, and then goes to find Charles, who is parked on the veranda. He has a pile of leather in his lap and an awl in one hand and a heavy needle in the other. Erik examines this tableau for a while, taking in Charles's care and focus.

"What are you making?"

Charles looks up at him with a sunny smile. "Reins."

Erik stares, blinks, and then feels himself flush from his collarbones to his hairline. "Are you serious?"

"Only if you don't find it demeaning, dearest. Well, demeaning in a bad way, anyway."

Erik isn't quite sure how he feels about it, but getting this hard this fast is usually a reliable indicator.

In the end it takes their combined talents to make a workable harness and some strong, lightweight shafts that can be temporarily fixed onto Charles's chair. The closer the project is to complete the more nervous he gets, with an accompanying needy horniness, like Erik is sure to leave him over this one perverse indulgence. Really, Erik can see the appeal quite well. He is perfectly willing to be Charles's beast of burden when there's an actual need for it, after all, and how much Charles fucking loves it has been obvious from the beginning.

They wait for a nice day, of course. On that nice day, after a light and nourishing breakfast, Erik insists that they get on with it before Charles can chicken out. The harness is padded and kind to Erik's bare skin. Charles had of course been willing to bend on the nudity requirement, but Erik is not. It wouldn't seem right to wear clothes, when the whole thing is presumably about staring at Erik's body in motion, since that's what fills Charles's field of vision once the shafts and the traces are in place. Erik wears shoes, of course. Even horses do that much. The shoes and some low socks are the only thing, the rest of his skin bare to the pads of the harness and the soft air. There are accessible paths all over the grounds, and Erik starts down one at a quick walk, getting a feel for the tack and the weight of Charles and the chair. One he has it figured out, he starts to run.


End file.
